¿Me aprecias aunque sea un poco?
by IsabellaRoss
Summary: Isabella Swan de veintisiete años de edad, menor de cinco hermanas, si vida no ha sido color de rosa, esta llena de sufrimiento.


**¿Me aprecias aunque sea un poco?**

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan tengo veintisiete años, no soy delgada, soy de contextura gruesa, no soy bonita, vivo en una modesta casa en una urbanización de clase baja, tenemos solo lo necesario para vivir, en ella vivo con mi madre Renée Dwyer cuenta con sesenta y dos años de edad, mi hermano adoptivo Jared que tiene veinticinco años, soy la menor de cinco hermanas, la mayor Ángela Weber tiene cuarenta y tres años de edad, con dos hijos, uno llamado Ben Yorki de veintiún año y una niña de tres años llamada Bree Yorki, su esposo desde hace vendidos años, llamado Erik Yorki, de cuarenta y cuatro años, la segunda de mis hermanas se llama Jessica Weber tiene cuarenta y un año de edad, con un hijo llamado Tayler Young de veintitrés años de edad, su esposo Mike Newton desde hace dieciocho años, la tercera de mis hermanas se llama Lauren Dwyer tiene treinta y ocho años, con dos hijos, una niña de quince años, llamada Claire Dwyer y un niño de ocho años llamado Collín Dwyer, la cuarta de mis hermanas se llama Leah Swan tiene treinta años, con dos niños, uno de ocho años llamado Seth Clearwater, y uno de cuatro años llamado Brandy Clearwater. Casi todas viven en la misma urbanización, pero en diferentes calles, la segunda vive en la calle dos, la tercera vive en la calle seis, y la cuarta vive en la calle nueve, solo la mayor no vive allí, ella vive en otra urbanización de clase media, junto a su familia.

Mi vida no ha sido color de rosa, hago esto solo para desahogarme, ya que no tengo con quien hablar, en este momento me encuentro sentada frente a mi computador, el cual compre con mucho sacrificio, porque me encanta la lectura, mejor dicho, amo la lectura, y es el único medio que tengo para poder leer, mi sobrino Collín se encuentra sentado en el sofá a mi lado, viendo la tv, ajeno a lo que escribo, ajeno a los sentimientos que bullen en mi interior.

De mi padre no se mucho, su nombre Charlie Swan tiene setenta y cuatro años, nunca he vivido con él, ellos se separaron cuando yo apenas tenía dos años y medio. Él se fue a vivir con su primera esposa, la madre de sus hijos mayores. Una mujer que nunca conocí.

Crecí en un pueblo pequeño, donde hace mucha calor, nuestra casa era rural, tenía un terreno de treinta y seis metros de ancho por cuarenta metros de fondo, donde habían seis arboles de mango, dos de tamarindo, un de olivo, cuatro palmas de cocos, una de cirguela, un de guayaba, una de guanábana y un árbol de mandarina. Los vecinos no eran los mejores, pero tampoco los peores. Me crie con la cuarta de mis hermanas, que me lleva dos años y cuatro meses, mi hermano adoptivo Jared que le llevo dos años y cuatro meses, y mi sobrino Tayler, del periodo que vive con mi padre, no lo recuerdo, quizás se deba a que era muy pequeña.

Se nos vino un tiempo muy difícil, ya que mi madre había perdido el restaurante que manejada, la ayuda era mi padre, por lo que cuando él se fue, las cosas se fueron en picada, ella comenzó a trabajar cociendo para una empresa de deporte, lavando y plancho a una familia, pero ese periodo fue corto, mis hermanas mayores encontraron trabajo, por lo que mi madre no tuvo la necesidad de seguir con el trabajo.

No sé, si los problemas de mi madre comenzaron allí, no tengo memorias, ese periodo esta borrado de mi mente. Cuando tenía cinco años en vez de ir al preescolar, ella tuvo la brillante idea de inscribirme directamente en primer grado, antes no era obligatorio cruzar el kínder, mi hermana ya estaba en tercer grado, para mi madre eso era más fácil, la que se encargaba de llevarnos era mi hermana Lauren, me gustaba porque sus novios con carros o motos, nos llevaban, porque de la casa a la escuela era muy retirado, un kilómetro, la maestra que me toco, no fue una agradable experiencia, en ciencia cierta no recuerdo, cuál fue el detonante a los maltratos, quizás ya habían comenzado, pero los recuerdo desde esa etapa; ella comenzó a golpearme, y mucho, no soy fácil, soy consciente de eso, pero muchas veces no era la culpable de las cosas, pero era la pagaba los platos rotos. No me gustaba la escuela, lo admito, ¿Qué niño de cinco años le gusta?

La maestra se quejaba, porque no sabía escribir, porque no leía corrido, me trataba mal, y mis compañeros, no eran los mejores, no me quedaba en la escuela, aunque supiera que la pagaría nada más llegar a casa, que mis hermanas, no harían nada para defenderme. Pero aun así, no me quedaba, prefiera la ogra de casa a la de la escuela.

Un día, lo recuerdo perfectamente mi hermana me llevo a escuela, comencé a llorar y no quise quedarme, me agarre a su pierna, y le suplique que no me dejara. Me llevo con ella de vuelta a casa, quizás Renée se lo suponía, porque en ese tiempo no existían los teléfonos, porque me espero en la puerta de casa con la correa de cuero, su preferida para golpearme.

No contaba bien, quizás por eso, lo vi mucho, pero la recuerdo escuchar contar a ella, exactamente veinte correazos, perdí el llanto cuando iba como en el décimo, mi madre no es una persona de contextura delgada, sino gruesa, posea bastante fuerza, para mi mente fue la primera vez que registro esa frase, que vendría muchas veces, cuando usaba el cinto conmigo. Me dolió más que los mismos correazos.

— _Le hubiese hecho caso al doctor, no te hubiera tenido._

No sé qué le siguió, porque no lo recuerdo, pero fue la frase que se quedó grabada en mi mente con fuego.

Según me cuentan, no me esperaban, no fui planeada, fui un accidente, con mi hermana mayor por dos años, ella se hizo una cesaría, porque nació prematura, y con problemas del corazón, como ya tenía cinco hijos, se mandó a ligar, se preguntaran por el quinto hermano, pues él falleció cuando tenía tres años, a causa de la meningitis, era un año menor que mi hermana Jessica. Ella aun le daba pecho a mi hermana, por lo que no necesitaba método anticonceptivos, cuando fue al médico por control, cuál fue su sorpresa que yo estaba allí, que contaba con seis meses de gestación. Él le pregunto si quería interrumpir el embarazo. A veces me pregunto ¿si eso no hubiese sido lo mejor?

No sé si fui la razón por la que se separaron mis padres, o quizás fue por mi hermano adoptivo, hijo de una prima lejana de mi madre, porque tres meses después de su llegada, ellos se separaron, no en muy buenos términos.

Mi padre no llegaba a la casa, sino al negocio que había en la esquina, para mí, nunca había nada, el solo le traía a mi hermana Leah, muchas veces no me moleste en ir allí cuando él estaba. Para ella había de todo. No solo era el caso de mi padre, sino mi madre y mis hermanas.

Me toco la tortura de la misma maestra por tres años, así que la escuela no era una salvación.

Cada día en la casa era muy infierno, los moretones en mis piernas, me duraban hasta más de un mes, cuando escuchaba sonar el teléfono, quería perderme, que la tierra me tragara, quería volverme invisible y desaparecer, aprendí a escalar los árboles, era rápida, me salvaba esas veces, pero había algunas, no que corría con esa suerte, que me agarraba mucho antes de salir, y mi cuerpo era su desahogo, toda la rabia que agarra con cualquiera la pagaba conmigo. Recuerdo el ardor cuando el cuero chocaba contra mis piernas, sus uñas clavándose en mis brazos, las palabras. Esas malditas palabras.

— _Le hubiese hecho caso al doctor, no te hubiera tenido._

Cuando iniciamos el año escolar, no había ropa nueva, ni zapatos, sino lo desechado por mi hermana, para ella lo mejor.

Tuve una mejor amiga, con la que jugaba, la única distracción, pero al terminar el tercer grado, no la volví a ver, esa año no fue el mejor, las golpizas se triplicaron, pasaba las tardes en la casa del árbol, mi casita del árbol, ingiriendo solo frutas. No quería entrar a la casa.

Enferme, no recuerdo cuando, ni que desencadeno el primer episodio, según los estudios sufro del colon, no daban esperanza, no llegaría a los quince años, fue como un alivio para mí. La tortura tenía fecha de vencimiento, llegaría a su fin.

Ni con eso logre una palabra de amor, un gesto de afecto, ni parte de mi madre, ni por parte de mi padre, me quitaron algunos alimentos, si antes no había nada para mí, mucho menos ahora.

Sabía que yo no podía comerlo, pero un niño de ocho años, no entiende que no puede ingerirlos, él llegaba con chocolates, doritos, chistris, para mi hermana Leah, la veía comerlo frente a mis ojos.

En mis cumpleaños, nunca había un pastel, un regalo, nada, ni siquiera una felicitación, nunca lo recordaban

No sé qué le dijo, ni quien la llevo, pero fui llevaba a un médico naturista, el cual por bastante tiempo me tuvo en tratamiento, y la fecha limite llego, y no pasó nada, doce años después, sigue sin pasar nada.

Cuando tenía diez años, las golpizas eran diarias, y sin motivo aparente, no lo aguante más, atente contra mi vida, luego de una gran paliza, me fui a mi casita del árbol con mis trenzas de los zapatos… Leah apareció, y no me dejo hacerlo. Quizás hubiese sido lo mejor, cuando baje de esa árbol… no pude sentarme en una semana, cuando me tocaba la ropa, era un suplicio para mí.

Las golpizas disminuyeron un tiempo, pero nunca acabaron, una noche, quería ver un programa de televisor, pero Leah no, ella grito, y vino mamá, a veces pienso que ella me odia. Muchas veces me di cuenta que Leah lo hacía a propósito. Había hecho gritar a su niña, no la dejaba ver televisor, yo tenía doce años, sangre, mis piernas sangraron, me fui a la habitación, tome sus pastillas para el estómago, y estaba armándome de valor, cuando ella entro, si antes dure una semana sin sentarme, ahora no podía mi moverme.

Cuando entre a la preparatoria, nació mi sobrina Claire, las golizas pasaron de ser diarias a una por semana, y ya no con la correa, sino con un pedazo de manguera de agua, estar en el liceo, era un alivio, ya no estaba al medio día en casa, sino hasta en la tardecita, y la evitaba lo más que podía.

Estaba en tercer año, no recuerdo porque, solo sucedió, tres meses, tres meses duraron los hematomas en mis muslos, no lo aguante, me toco hacer un trabajo, sobre los sobres, y en uno metí una carta, suplicándole, pidiéndole ayuda a mi profesora, le conté lo que me pasaba, pero a la semana, me devolvió el trabajo, con la carta adentro, la había leído, no había dudas de eso, pero no hizo nada para ayudarme, nada, perdí la esperanza, mi mundo termino de desmoronarse.

Siempre he tenido una gran imaginación, esa era mi salida cuando pasaba, cuando las golpizas se volvían insoportables, me imaginaba lejos, con una familia que me quisiera, no era necesario un te quiero, pero con solo dedicarme una sonrisa, muchas veces me imagine una mama, que me peinara, que me sonriera, que me diera un abrazo.

Tuve mi primer periodo y fue un trauma para mí, no hubo una toalla sanitaria, sino un montón de papel higiénico acomodado, que me molestaba, que me irrito, no me moví por cuatro horas de donde estaba sentada, tenía solo diez años.

Cuando Leah cumplí quince años, le hicieron una enorme fiesta, hubo invitados, sus amigos y familia, bastante comida, hubo regalos, un enorme pastel de varios pisos, tenía un vestido hermoso, y un gran peinado, todos estrenaban ropa nueva, zapatos, menos yo, una falda vieja, que me quedaba enorme, una camisa de mi hermana Jessica, y toda despeinada.

Cuando fue mi turno de cumplir quince, no hubo nada de eso, apenas un pastel, pequeño, que me regalo mi tío, mi madre y mis hermanas no tenían dinero para eso, Leah saldría a la universidad, y lo necesitaba más que yo.

Algunos se preguntaran ¿porque aun sigues allí viviendo con ella? con sus insultos, con sus malas palabras, no tengo un trabajo, no tengo a donde ir, vivo en Venezuela.

Me ha quedado muy claro, que mientras más desees una cosa, eso nunca se te va a dar. No estudie en la universidad, no había para eso, mi hermana Leah lo necesitaba más que yo. Apenas saque el bachillerato.

Empecé a trabajar cuando tenía diecinueve años, cuidando dos niñas, las hijas de la jefa de mi hermana Jessica, ellas dejaron los cines cuando yo aún era pequeña, y comenzó a trabajar de asistente dental, yo ganaba poco, no era mucho, ya que solo trabaja los fines de semana.

Un treinta de marzo nació mi sobrino Collín, duro ocho días hospitalizado, le dio reacción alérgica la fórmula que le dieron, pensaron que mi hermana tenía un enfermedad de transmisión sexual, y se la había contagiado al niño, mi hermana Lauren no es una santa, fue dado de alta cuando se comprobó que fue por culpa de la fórmula que le saliera el salpullido en el cuello. Esos ochos días, los pase junto a mi hermana yendo y viniendo del hospital, cuando él contaba con un mes y medio fue ingresado por tener bronquiolitis, duro cuatro días allí, cuatro días que estuve que estar ahí para ellos. No era una opción decir no A los tres meses fue hospitalizado por tener coqueluche, duro ocho días, los cuales tuve allí. Renée dijo basta, por lo que obligo a mi hermana a llevar al niño a casa, ya que aún vivíamos en el pueblito, y ella en la urbanización que ahora residimos

Me toco cuidarlo, ya que ella trabajaba en un supermercado y le toco regresar, el quince de junio, para mí, nació mi pequeño, porque desde ese momento, ese niñito se convirtió en mi vida, en la razón de mi existencia, ya tenía un motivo para seguir luchando, supe la razón por la que Dios me mando a este mundo, no solo era para que mi madre usara mi cuerpo como pela de boxeo, sino que debía estar allí para él.

Desde ese día mi vida gira entorno a él, a pesar de que las golpizas se fueron, el recuerdo está muy presente, si se fueron las golpizas, pero no los insultos, y los ataques verbales. No tengo un trabajo estable, pero hago lo que puedo para sobrevivir, y sacar adelante a mi pequeño Collín, me dice mamá, y es la palabra más hermosa que he escuchado en mi vida.

Su vida no ha sido fácil, Renée para vengarse de mí, lo trata mal, le dice cosas hirientes, no lo golpea, eso nunca se lo voy a permitir, tiene preferencia por los hijos de Leah, y eso Collín lo ve, y le duele, a veces me pregunto si no hubiese sido mejor, que yo no lo quisiera, que él no me hubiera convertido en mi fuerza, aunque él también es mi debilidad.

Cada día es una tortura estar en casa, cada día me provoca desaparecer, pero sé que debo ser fuerte por Collín, Lauren no lo toma en cuenta, se ha olvidado de él por completo, sino estoy yo, ¿Quién será su apoyo? Cuando me vaya él se ira conmigo. Eso lo tengo seguro.

Espero que algún día, encuentre el camino para alejarnos de nuestro sufrimiento.

Muchas veces me entran unas ganas de preguntarles a ambos:

 _¿Me aprecias aunque sea un poco, mamá? ¿Me quieres?_

 _¿Me odias porque fui la causante que tú y papá se separaran?_

 _¿Por qué no me abortaste? Hubiese sido lo mejor._

 _¿Alguna vez me quisiste, papá?_

 _¿Por qué no me llamas como a Leah, papá?_

 _¿Por qué para ella si hubo y hay y para mí no?_

Yo no tuve la culpa por venir a este mundo, yo en ningún momento les pedí que me trajeran.

Me han marcado de por vida, lo sabes mamá, no, no lo sabes, ¿cuándo me hablas? nunca he tenido una conversación madre e hija contigo. Me aterran, mamá, los gritos me aterran, se me acelera el corazón, y me entra un miedo, quiero hacerme chiquita y desaparecer, aunque no sean conmigo.

Un golpe fuerte me sobresalta, suena el teléfono y se me acelera el corazón, me veo de niña de nuevo, huyendo, tratando de alejarme de ti, de tus golpes, de tus gritos, de los insultos, pero sobre todo de la frase:

— _Le hubiese hecho caso al doctor, no te hubiera tenido._

Soy Isabella Swan y esta fue mi historia.

* * *

 _ **Les traigo un poco de mi historia, espero no molestar a alguien, solo quería desahogarme, y lo hice atraves de lo que me gusta.**_


End file.
